


Take Care Of Me

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pining, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “I see you’re already all taken care of,” Peter said, trying very much to sound like he was completely unaffected by seeing the bloodstain on the bandage.“Stiles got good at patching me up,” Derek only gave back, and Peter clenched his jaw.He had gotten good at it too, once upon a time, and yet he still was not needed. Derek used to prefer Peter’s treatment over even Deaton’s and now he didn’t even ask Peter anymore.It hurt more than Peter wanted to admit.





	Take Care Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, the gifs from The Domestic continue to give me all the feelings, and all of them somehow turn out to be Deter (or Steterek).

Peter was rushing to the loft. He knew that there wasn’t really any need to, the update he had gotten stated clearly that everyone survived, but it didn’t tell him in what shape they were. In what shape Derek was.

Derek had a tendency to throw himself into danger, always getting hurt during fights, and since he still kept Peter on the sidelines, claiming that he still wasn’t strong enough to be of any help to them, Peter couldn’t protect him during the fights.

He only ever got to care for Derek afterwards, and even that less and less since Derek and Stiles had gotten together.

Peter used to be the one who looked after the hurt pack members; his need for knowledge driving him to patiently attend lesson after lesson with Deaton, insistent that the pack wouldn’t have to worry to rush over to the vet.

Peter had learned all Deaton was willing to tell him, and he had gotten good at tending to injuries, even those of wolves, as little attention as they needed.

It was the only thing he could still do for Derek, since he couldn’t fight like before, and even that purpose was taken away from him now.

It was a bitter sweet feeling, because while it stung that he became less and less important to Derek, it was also good to see that he had other people, that he had Stiles, who cared so much about him.

If Stiles would only stop flirting with Peter.

Sure, Peter liked Stiles well enough, was even attracted to the human if he was honest with himself, but Derek was and always would be his first priority, and so he was ready to kill Stiles for touching what was his on a good day.

The urge became that much stronger when Stiles started to flirt with Peter, because how dare he not appreciate what he had with Derek. How dare he have what Peter so desperately wanted and then carelessly throw it into the wind by flirting with other people.

Peter grinded his teeth even thinking about that, but when he entered the building Derek lived in, he forgot all about that when he smelled lingering pain and blood.

Derek had been hurt.

Peter ran up the stairs, worry and concern rising up in him when the smell of blood got stronger the closer he came to the loft.

He threw the door open, storming in, only to stop short when he saw Derek sitting on his bed, chest bare and shoulder already wrapped in bandages.

Stiles was fussing over him, checking the fit of the bandages, hands fluttering over Derek’s chest as if he wanted to make sure that there were no other injuries and Peter’s chest constricted.

Derek was hurt, and someone else was doing Peter’s job of taking care of him.

Derek had looked over when Peter had entered, a small reassuring smile there and gone again a second later, but Stiles took longer to turn around. And even then, he still stayed in contact with Derek, making sure that he was still okay.

Peter’s hands itched to take Derek’s pain away, vindictively happy that this was something Stiles would never be able to do for Derek before he felt sick with himself. This was nothing to be happy about, Derek was hurt after all.

“I see you’re already all taken care of,” Peter said, trying very much to sound like he was completely unaffected by seeing the bloodstain on the bandage.

“Stiles got good at patching me up,” Derek only gave back, and Peter clenched his jaw.

He had gotten good at it too, once upon a time, and yet he still was not needed. Derek used to prefer Peter’s treatment over even Deaton’s and now he didn’t even ask Peter anymore.

It hurt more than Peter wanted to admit.

“Good,” Peter pressed out and was in the process of turning around when Stiles stepped forward.

“He’s in pain,” Stiles said and ignored the glare Derek sent him. “You could take it away, right?”

Peter eyed Derek who was still glaring at Stiles, very deliberately not looking at Peter and it sparked something mean in Peter.

“I could,” he gave back with a shrug. “But I don’t think I’m going to.”

Derek looked down at his hands at that, but Stiles squared his shoulders.

“Why not?” he wanted to know, and Peter scoffed.

“I don’t enjoy being treated like a mere painkiller,” he hissed, hands clenching at his sides.

“He was bleeding out,” Stiles lowly gave back. “I had no choice but to start without you.”

Peter was taken aback by that and Derek slapped Stiles’ back lightly.

“Stiles,” he whispered urgently. “Stop.”

“No, you stop it,” Stiles snapped back at him before he concentrated on Peter again. “He asked to wait for you, he wanted you to treat him, but we couldn’t wait,” Stiles explained.

“What?” Peter asked perplexed.

“You always took care of the injured pack members,” Derek suddenly spoke up and Stiles took a step back, as if he wanted to give them space.

“You remember that,” Peter said.

“I wasn’t that young,” Derek gave back and finally looked up at Peter. “I wanted to wait for you.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t faster,” Peter whispered and walked up to Derek, painfully aware that he was half naked and still slightly bleeding.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Peter lowly said and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair, starting to take his pain as soon as he made contact.

“You’re here now,” Derek said, leaning into Peter’s hand and closing his eyes.

Derek usually looked rough; his brows always giving the impression that the was scowling, but he was completely relaxed now. He looked younger, and soft, like he was just one second away from sweetly smiling at Peter, like he trusted him completely and Peter couldn’t help but lean forward and press a lingering kiss to his forehead.

He regretted it practically the second he pulled back, because Stiles was still very much in the same room, and Peter almost immediately moved to take his hand away, to just leave because this wasn’t what he had wanted.

He wasn’t here to ruin Derek’s relationship, no matter how much he might want to, might want to get into that relationship if he was completely honest with himself, but he never wanted to do anything to break Stiles and Derek up.

Derek was finally happy again, and Peter wasn’t about to take that away from him. No matter how much it hurt him to see Derek smile at someone else, to lean into a touch that wasn’t his.

He was just sliding his hand back out of Derek’s hair when Derek’s hand suddenly closed around his wrist.

“Please, don’t leave,” Derek whispered, eyes still closed but there was a pained expression on his face now.

Peter’s eyes darted over to Stiles, but he was watching them with a small smile on his face.

“We’ve been trying to do this for quite some time now,” Stiles said at Peter’s questioning glance. “I’ve been flirting with you the whole time,” he went on and Peter almost growled at that.

“Maybe you should have made sure that I’m aware that you’re not trying to cheat on my nephew,” Peter almost hissed at Stiles, who looked apologetically.

“Yeah, that was a definitely a flaw in the plan,” he admitted freely, and then walked closer to plaster himself to Peter’s side.

“So, now that you know everyone is very much on board with this, what do you say?” Stiles whispered in his ear and Peter shuddered under him, looking back at Derek.

He still had his hand around Peter’s arm, preventing him from pulling away, and he was looking up at them with so much hope, it almost took Peter’s breath away.

“Please, Peter,” Derek whispered softly. “Don’t leave again.”

His face had smoothed out again, and Peter had to admit to himself that he had no defenses against this softer version of Derek.

Peter pushed his hand further into Derek’s hair again, gently tilting his head up and he leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

“I’m not going to leave,” he said against Derek’s lips, and Derek shuddered under his touch, hand tightening on his wrist and leaning up into the contact.

Stiles was still pressed to Peter’s side, had moved with Peter when he had leaned forward and Peter turned his head towards him and was immediately met with a kiss himself.

Stiles kept it short and sweet, obviously just as much aware of the high whining sound Derek made as Peter, and when they parted he stepped away from Peter too.

“I just wanted to make sure you know this is a three-way relationship,” he told Peter, before he turned to Derek and pressed a kiss to his temple, stroking one hand carefully over his injury. “Because I’m going to leave now, and give you guys some time.”

“You don’t have to,” Peter started, still wary of getting between Stiles and Derek but Stiles only smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek too.

“I know. But I also know that you two could use some time, just the two of you, and I don’t begrudge you this. You’ve been apart too long.”

Peter felt choked up at the reminder of just how much time Peter and Derek had spent apart, and how much more time Peter had spent being helplessly in love with Derek, unable to do anything, and he pulled Stiles into a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered into his hair and Stiles squeezed him once before stepping back.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow,” he declared and then immediately left the loft, without a glance back.

“You’ve got a very perceptive boyfriend,” Peter said into the silence Stiles’ sudden department had left behind, and Derek looked up at him, eyes full of hope.

“We do,” he said, though it sounded more like a question.

“Apparently,” Peter gave back with a small smile and then trailed his fingers lightly over the bandages on Derek’s shoulder, following the trail Stiles had left just minutes ago.

“How bad was it really?” he asked, and Derek shrugged, only using the uninjured shoulder.

“Bad enough that Stiles decided we couldn’t wait for you,” he then said, clearly still unhappy with that.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry I can’t have your back in a fight,” Peter gave back, bitterness bubbling up in him.

He was too weak to protect what was dear to him and he hated himself a little for that.

“Don’t,” Derek urgently said. “Don’t say that. You came back from the dead. I’d rather have you weak than dead. I couldn’t,” his breath hitched and his voice almost broke before he pressed the rest out. “I couldn’t live without you.”

Peter could only take the pained expression on Derek’s face for a second before he leaned back in, nuzzling his cheek and pressing kiss after kiss to Derek’s skin.

“I’m right here,” he whispered, and Derek pulled him closer, pulled him down onto the bed and Peter went easily.

“I love you,” Derek said once they were curled up together, and Peter held Derek tighter, burying his face in Derek’s hair.

“I love you too, pup,” he gave back, voice almost breaking because he had waited so long to say this, had almost lost hope that he ever would be allowed to.

But he was now, and he promised himself that he would say it every day, as long as Derek wanted to hear it.

He hoped it would be for the rest of their lives.


End file.
